Detrás del set
by xabax
Summary: Todos se despiden tras el fin de la segunda temporada pero ¿Cómo son sus relaciones cuando terminan de grabar una temporada de Phineas y Ferb?


Detrás del set

Un fanfic por Xabax Xiron

Que hayas disfrutado la función,

que haya sido un final bueno.

Pero aquí se encuentra una lección,

espero no suene a consejo.

Pero algo hay que compartir,

aunque sea obvio hay que decir

que cada día es un día especial.

No es necesaria una montaña rusa,

tan sólo debes saber aprovechar cada día,

buscando la vida hacer distinta.

Tomando la oportunidad que te anime,

un día nuevo siempre es y hay que _carpe diem_.

No es necesaria una montaña rusa,

tan sólo hay que sacar provecho.

cada instante, el momento ideal

es aquí el presente.

Tomando la oportunidad que te anime,

un día nuevo siempre es

vamos, _carpe diem_.

cada día nuevo es

Vamos, _carpe diem_.

cada día nuevo es

Vamos, _carpe diem_.

cada día nuevo es

¡_Carpe diem_!

-¡Bueno, chicos, ya terminamos! ¡Felicitaciones a todos! Nos vemos en la tercera temporada. Descansen porque tenemos una película y una cuarta temporada en camino, ¿Ok?

¡OK! Y entonces todo el elenco de Phineas y Ferb comenzó a desmontar el set y recoger las cosas. Phineas fue el primero en dirigirse a su camerino.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar ahí fue quitarse la peluca pelirroja que llevaba, para revelar un cabello castaño, cuando se disponía a guardarlo fue sorprendido por Isabella quien estaba en la puerta.

-Vaya, realmente no soportas esa peluca.-

-Bueno, con el calor que siento en la cabeza cuando la llevo puesta es muy difícil pensar en los diálogos.- Exclamó mientras se sentaba dándole la espalda a la chica y mirándola por medio del enorme espejo que tenía enfrente.

-Se te había dado a escoger entre la peluca o pintarte el cabello.- Isabella se quitó el moño característico de su personaje y lo guardó en un bolsillo.

-Y no pienso pintarme el pelo. Prefiero conservarlo para recordar de quién soy hijo. Del "Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz."- dijo mientras hacía una pose malvada.

-Supongo que sería muy obvio para los fans de la serie si te ven con el pelo castaño. Pero nunca he entendido porqué Ferb lleva el pelo verde. No me puedo imaginar a la mamá de Ferb con cabello verde.

-Bueno, los productores le llevaron esa idea a Ferbutch, y él dijo que sí. A veces no entiendo sus ideas.

-¡Hijo!- Heinz llegó al camerino de su hijo emocionado.-Ah, hola pequeña Isabella

-Hola señor

-Papá, ¿ya vienes por mí?

-Aún no, debo despedirme de algunas personas de utilería, creo que ellos llevan la parte más pesada de todo esto y merecen tanto crédito como todos.

-Con su permiso, debo dejar este moño guardado por un largo rato.

-Te ves adorable con el moño puesto, pequeña- le dijo el "científico malvado"

-Lo sé, pero fuera del personaje siento que no va conmigo. Constantemente me recuerdan que la ropa que llevo ya la había usado otro personaje antes. Helga, si no mal recuerdo.

-Isabella, nos vemos después.-exclamó el joven al ver que los pies de su compañera apuntaban hacia la salida.

-Por supuesto Phineas.- Isabella salió del camerino de Phineas despacio.

-¿Y mamá?

-Fue a otra sesión para quitarse el tatuaje malvado. Yo le dije que no era buena idea hacérselo permanente.-Heinz ladeó los ojos al recordar lo sucedido

-Por cierto, en el segundo top, ustedes se llevaron la décima posición, no está mal, tomando en cuenta que en la serie hay muchas canciones.

-Para una vez que ha aparecido tu madre en todo el programa, le ha ido muy bien. Ah, mira, creo que alguien quiere despedirse de ti.- Ferb estaba llegando al camerino, sin su peluca verde y con lentes de sol.

-Hola Phineas

-Hola Ferb, ¿Estarás mucho tiempo fuera?

-Sí, y francamente debo desprenderme un poco de los fans. Me iré al campo a relajarme, o tal vez a la "isla desierta".

-Espero que por lo menos lleves a alguien con quien conversar, o te volverás loco.

-Voy a vacacionar sin mi papá o mi abuelo, así que tendré que pedirle a alguien que venga conmigo.

-¿Y porqué no a Vanessa?

-Tienes razón, aunque ojalá no tenga ningún compromiso. Siempre tiene a sus amigas cerca y le absorben mucho tiempo. Debo irme, cuídate Phineas.

-Tú también Ferb.- Estrecharon sus manos y luego se abrazaron. Luego de esto Ferb salió del camerino.

-Hmm, de alguna forma, me siento más cómodo con el Ferb silencioso.

-Es cierto, nadie creería que habla tanto cuando no está actuando. Ah, se me olvidaba. Esta ocasión nos toca llevarnos a Perry. - Heinz no estaba muy alegre con la idea, pues Perry suele dar algunos problemas, como que suele desaparecer si no se le vigila con atención o es algo quisquilloso para comer.

-¿Podemos traer el sombrero?

-No veo porqué no.

-De lujo. Ah, se me están pegando los diálogos.- Si había algo que al chico le disgustaba, era que se le pegaran frases de sus personajes.

-No te culpo, a todos nos pasa.-Una mujer y su hija adolescente aparecieron en el marco de la puerta, tomando a ambos por sorpresa.

-Son la señora Linda y La joven Candace, ya me voy. Buenas tardes.-Heinz se fue, dejando a las damas con el chico.

-Hola pequeñín- Dijo la señora apretando un cachete de Phineas. Ambas habían adquirido un cariño especial por él, como si fuera parte real de su familia.

-Hola señora. Candace, que bueno verte.

-Cómo estás Phineas, te voy a extrañar. – Candace se agachó para abrazarlo.

-No será por mucho tiempo, y lo sabes. Siempre me he preguntado ¿No te estresa tu papel? Digo, tienes que exhibirte como una chica obsesionada y algo neurótica. Y que además, grita… y mucho.

-Por ratos siento que me quedo afónica, pero no hay nada que unos caramelos de miel no arreglen. Por cierto, ¿No quieres uno?

-Claro.

-Es curioso, he aprendido a canalizar en gritos al actuar todo lo negativo que puede pasarme en el día. Siento que es hasta terapéutico. Lo que sí detesto es reírme, me siento tonta haciéndolo, pero es parte del personaje.

-Ah Candace, será duro pasar las vacaciones sin todos, pero en especial sin ti, hacemos un gran equipo.

-Lo mismo digo. Debo irme, ah, y alguien regresó por ti.

Isabella regresó con Phineas, vistiendo ya un conjunto casual. Jeans y una chamarra de mezclilla, ahora con una diadema recogiendo su cabello, y con maquillaje ligero.

-Wow, Isabella, te ves increíble.- Phineas siempre consideró que su amiga, dentro y fuera del set, era muy bonita, pero raras veces él lo manifestaba.

-Gracias, Phineas.- Ella se sentía muy a gusto cerca de él. Tan a gusto que no dudo en recortar distancias y besarlo. Desde luego, él no se quedo atrás. Sí, ellos eran novios en el mundo real, y todos consideraban que hacían una linda pareja.

-Voy a extrañarte.-

-Yo también, y como no tienes idea, Isa.-

-Nos veremos al volver a grabar, Phineas-

-Phineas **Flynn-Fletcher** sería MUY tonto si no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Isabella. No sé que tengan en mente Dan y Swampy, pero espero que esto tenga un buen final para ellos, y para nosotros. Esperaré ansioso el próximo verano, Isabella.- Se despidieron, y él no podía evitar sentirse algo triste. Ella lo había marcado desde el momento en que conocieron.

Heinz colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo, en señal de apoyo. Phineas se quedó mirando en la dirección por donde Isabella se marchó -No mires el reloj ni el calendario. Así el tiempo se te pasará más rápido, Phineas.-debemos ir por Perry.

-¿Oye, y quién se quedó con la cabeza del bebé?

-No tengo idea…

**FIN**

**Hola a todos, soy xabax reportándose otra vez en el mundo del fanfic después de una muy larga ausencia. Algunas cosas que voy a comentar son cosas que me han sucedido, planes por hacer con mis historias y un par de agradecimientos.**

**En primer lugar, deben saber que finalmente concluí mis estudios de la carrera de ingeniería aeronáutica, ha sido muy difícil y por momentos hasta tortuoso, pero finamente he acabado y eso me deja una gran satisfacción, sin embargo ha habido muchos reveses para buscar el titulo, empezando por la carta de pasante. Además de todo un semestre atrasado por UNA materia. En mi mundo cotidiano estoy intentando reconstruir mi persona, pues soy consciente de que no soy la persona que aspiro a ser algún día, y que la llave para conseguirlo es hacer cambios en mis hábitos, sin embargo no me siento preparado para dar el salto aún. Cuando uno no tiene un buen "motor" que lo impulse, las cosas no fluyen fácilmente.**

**En segundo lugar, a partir de este fic mi plan de publicación va a cambiar. Ahora todos mis fics los voy a subir en estado beta, si todos ustedes leen y comentan podré saber al momento si el curso de la historia les satisface o necesita algunos cambios. Si quieren contactarme, soy xabax7 para Hotmail, axtrek para Yahoo o rickblaze7 para Gmail. Me pueden encontrar como Hugo Baltazar en Facebook y mi Twitter es XabaxXiron. Sí, es mucha auto-publicidad, pero se trata que pueda recibir mucho "feedback" de los lectores. Háganme saber al momento lo que piensan o quieren ver en mis historias.**

**Respecto a las historias que siguen, pretendo publicar en breve la continuación de "La zapatilla de Cenicienta", a la cual le quedan 2 capítulos, voy a publicar un fic en Avatar centrado en Azula, habrá un fic de Gears Of War centrado en la extraña relación de Adam Fenix y Myrrah, y veré que puedo hacer con las historias incompletas. Me está costando mucho trabajo continuarlas porque, sobretodo con el fic de "La gran aventura de Raven", me ocurre que creo tener el guion firme y bien plantado, pero no sé a donde va a llegar en el final. Si hay algo que quiero conseguir como escritor de medio pelo, es hacer buenas historias y finales diferentes, nuevos, pero que dejen a gusto a mis lectores, es mucho más difícil de lo que creía.**

**Ah, y quiero poner una alfombra roja, y llenar de rosas el camino para un trio de autoras de Devianart que se merecen toda la admiración del mundo. Son Angelus 19, sam-ely-ember y melty94 (quien por extrañas circunstancias dejó Devianart). Habrá quienes se pregunten a qué se debe tanto teatro. Es simple, ellas han creado un universo nuevo a partir de los geniales Phineas y Ferb, Marie Flynn-García y Thomas Fletcher se han vuelto todo un éxito, al grado que hay gente que quisiera verlos en la serie oficial. Creo firmemente que no habría mayor honor para un creador de fanfiction que ver algo suyo en una historia oficial, y más si se trata de la serie heredera de aquellos éxitos de TV de los 90. Chicas, esto será algo sencillo para ustedes, pero en verdad les dedico este fic, que será pequeño comparado con lo que ustedes han conseguido, pero créanme, está hecho pensando en ustedes.**

**Por ahora me despido, pero estén seguros de que volverán a saber de mí pronto. Cambio y fuera.**


End file.
